


most wanted man

by orphan_account



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hidehiko and Naoya have lunch on the school's roof.-[ classic persona secret santa gift for @traumateam on tumblr ! ]
Relationships: Toudou Naoya/Uesugi Hidehiko
Kudos: 31





	most wanted man

"Hey, Nao," Hidehiko starts, back up against the rail of the rooftop. "You're almost as popular of a dating option as Kido, now! How do you do it?" 

Naoya blinks, lowering his sandwich to shrug. "I didn't notice." 

"Dude, do you even check your locker? It's probably full of that stuff! Not even the Great Brown can pull that off, y'know?" Hidehiko throws up his hands, before laughing. "I'm not surprised, though." 

Naoya just snorts, taking another bite of his sandwich. "Okay, Hidehiko. I'll forward them to you if you want." 

"What?" He shoves Naoya playfully. "No way! They'll rip me apart if I show up." The other just laughs, and Hidehiko huffs. "Don't do this to me, Nao!" 

"I'll just throw them away, then." 

"You can't do that either!" 

Naoya just rolls his eyes. "What do you suggest, then? Fake dating? Turning them all down?" 

"You could always date me," Hidehiko jokes, winking. "After all, I'm the school's most wanted man!" 

"I think that's Reiji, actually." 

"Ouch! Harsh." 

The rooftop falls quiet, before Naoya speaks up again, a tiny grin playing on his lips. "Maybe one of the shadows would've dated you."

Hidehiko shoves him again, wincing when Naoya tumbles off the bench and onto the floor. "Sorry dude- but jeez! They would've treated me better than you, at least!" 

"Sure, and when I found your dead body post-breakup, I would've buried it very nicely." 

The lunch bell rings before Hidehiko can retort, and Naoya picks himself up, closing up his lunch and stepping away. Hidehiko is picking up his own when the boy turns, earring glinting in the sun. 

"Y'know, if you are ever looking for a partner, _you_ don't have to wait for letters in your locker." 

Naoya is gone before Hidehiko can even register what he said.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short ! i had some trouble with burnout, but i really hope you still like it !


End file.
